peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 September 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-09-30 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Only selected tracks available. Rest of tracklisting with many thanks to Lorcan. * Sessions *Calvin Party #1, recorded 23rd August 1994. No known commercial release. *Pushkins only session, recorded 24th October 1993, repeat, first broadcast 12 November 1993. No known commercial release. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *D.J. Skull: Distortion (12" - Skitzo Frantic E.P.) Red Cat RC 005 *Phantom Surfers: Ring Them Bells (v/a album - Turban Renewal: A Tribute To Sam The Sham & The Pharoahs) Norton ED 234 *John Cooper Clarke: Thirty Six Hours (Album - Snap Crackle & Bop) Epic 477380 2 *Calvin Party: Celebration (session) *Guided By Voices: Kicker Of Elves (album - Bee Thousand) Matador OLE 084-2 *Red Light: Coca Cola (12" - Coca Cola / Murder Tonight / Look Good) Red Light RL 001 *Pushkins: Ugly When Naked (session) &3 *Sebadoh: ? (album -Bakesale) Domino WIGCD 11 *Elastica: Waking Up (v/a album - Reading Present) Melody Maker MMMC FIVE *Done Lying Down: ? (album - John Austin Rutledge) Abstract Sounds ABT 099 LP *Autechre: Silverside (album - Amber) Warp WARPCD 25 *Indifferents: ? *Boyracer: Wanting For All The Wrong Reasons (7" - Pure Hatred 96) Sarah SARAH 96 *Calvin Party: ? (session) *Jah Shaka: Pressure Dub (album - Dub Salute 3) Jah Shaka Music SHAKA 942 #''' *Nirvana: About A Girl (album - MTV Unplugged In New York) Geffen DGCD 24727 *RAC: Hub (12" - Tangents) Warp WAP 52 *Pushkins: Rub Gently (session) '''&4 *Fabric: Wild Place (album - Body Of Water) Whole Car WCAR 004 @''' *Pressure Of Speech: Elone (Remix By Vapor Space) (12" - Swarm / Elone) North South 12 POS 002 *Lung Leg: Dirty Plotte (7" - The Negative Delinquent Autopsy) Piao! PIAO! 02 *Calvin Party: ? (session) *Sonny Boy Williamson: Temperature 110 Degrees *Neanderthals: Betty Lou's Got A New Tattoo (7" - Werewolf From Outer Space) Spinout #0001 *Underworld: Sound Boy In A Problem (12" - Sound Boy In A Problem / Happy Your Mine) Fist 2 Fist F2F-002 *Harry Roy Orchestra: Sarawaki (v/a album - Those Dance Band Hits) World SHF 368 *Pushkins: Swallow (session) '''&1 *Pram: My Father The Clown (album - Helium) Too Pure PURECD 41 *DJ Hell: Hot In The Heels Of Love (Dave Clarke Remix) (12" - Hell Ärgere Dich Nicht) Disko B DB 26 *Veronica: Lake Emma Maybe (7" - Winter's Mist) Silver Girl SGR 002 *Gapeseed: Flanzer (7") Silver Girl 006 *Zion Train: Eagle Ray (album - Siren) Universal Egg WWLP007 *Calvin Party: Po Mo Gothic (session) *Innersphere: Biomechanoid (12") Sabrettes SR012 *Aberdeen: Byron (7") Sarah SARAH 93 *Tom & Jerry: It's All Over (12") Shell SHELL 010 *Screeching Weasel: Time Bomb (album - How To Make Enemies And Irritate People) Lookout! LK97CD *MC Solaar: Obsolete (album - Prose Combat) Polydor 697 124 013-2 *Pushkins: Slinky Malone (session) &2 *Real Life: Forever Onwards (album - Journey Of The Carcharadon The Journey Of The Carcharadon) Ntone NTONECD 03 *Thrush Puppies: Pig (split 7" with Flatback 4 - Stand Or Squat) Abstract Sounds ABS 107 *Kayanganga Boys: Ngalane Best Sounds *Track marked #''' available on '''File 1 *Track marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Track marked &''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 1994-09-xx Peel September 1994 *2) best of peel vol 72 part 2 (with introductions) *2) best of peel vol 73 part 1 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 34:55 (from 31:23) *2) 47:42 (35:39-38:34) *2) 47:17 (to 19:07) ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Created from SB1034 and SB1035 of Weatherman22's Tapes *2,3) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Mike. Best Of Peel Vol 72 / Best Of Peel Vol 73 ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?9n1x3bg1vzvnez9 *2,3) Mooo Category:197- Category:Peel shows Category:Available online